<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His dears (erurihan/Erwin's birthday oneshot) by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011872">His dears (erurihan/Erwin's birthday oneshot)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan'>a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Erwin's birthday, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 02:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27011872</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>On his birthday, Erwin worked a bit more than usual, not knowing what was waiting for him in his room</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Levi/Erwin Smith/Hange Zoë</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His dears (erurihan/Erwin's birthday oneshot)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“All ready?” Levi silently asked Hanji.</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“Then let’s just wait for him to come”</p><p>…</p><p>It was such a tiring day for Erwin.</p><p>He had to go to a meeting with the Military Police and the Garrison to discuss some new methods to use against titans.</p><p>He almost forgot it was his birthday, if it wasn’t for Nile casually wishing him one after the meeting was done.</p><p>“By the way Erwin, happy birthday”</p><p>“Huh? Oh right! It’s today. Thanks Nile”</p><p>“Did you really forget it was your special day?”</p><p>“Duties have taken over my life”</p><p>“My condolences”</p><p>Erwin chuckled as he went back to the survey corps HQ to work even more.</p><p>They had to prepare plans for the next expedition.</p><p>Meaning his evening is gonna be busier than usual.</p><p>What a great birthday present!</p><p>He kinda felt envious of Levi and Hanji who didn’t have much work to do.</p><p>Not knowing the surprise they were preparing for him.</p><p>…</p><p>“Soo whatcha got?” Hanji asked Levi as they entered, well, snuck into Erwin’s room.</p><p>“I’ve got some tea and a black jacket” Levi replied, “you?”</p><p>“Well I got some nice booze and a few shirts that hopefully will fit him”</p><p>“Never thought you’d have enough money for that”</p><p>“Oh please, I had to abandon some plans for my tight budget to handle the price”</p><p>Putting all the items down, they both looked at each other.</p><p>“Ready to make Erwin happy on his day?” Hanji excitedly asked.</p><p>“More than ready”</p><p>“Then let’s do it!”</p><p>And so, they began to clean the room, and then started to decorate it for the mini party they were making.</p><p>They wanted it to be simple, but fancy.</p><p>And it did turn out pretty well.</p><p>The room changed from a mess of uneven paperworks and dusty shelves, to a black and white beauty.</p><p>With the white and black curtains, and the scattered roses decorations, Hanji and Levi were proud of themselves.</p><p>“All ready?” Levi silently asked Hanji.</p><p>“Yup”</p><p>“Then let’s just wait for him to come”</p><p>The sun was setting, so it wasn’t long until he comes back.</p><p>…</p><p>Sighing in tiredness, Erwin walked through the hallways, heading to his room.</p><p>As well as wondering why he didn’t see Levi and Hanji around.</p><p>He brushed off those thoughts, only wanting to reach his door.</p><p>He finally opened it, and turned off the lights.</p><p>Levi and Hanji would never forget the look of surprise on his face, as he saw them sitting on his couch, in his weirdly fancy room, along with a cake, tea and strangely, booze on the small table he had.</p><p>“Happy birthday, Erwin!” They both said in union, at least that covered Levi’s sarcastic sound.</p><p>“Guys….” Erwin was still shocked, as a smile plastered on his face.</p><p>“You like the surprise?” Hanji happily asked.</p><p>“Oi come in, you forgot it’s your room and your birthday?” Levi said, snapping him out of his thoughts.</p><p>Chuckling, Erwin joined them on the couch.</p><p>“No wonder why you weren’t bickering in the hallways like usual”</p><p>Laughing, Hanji started softly singing him the happy birthday song.</p><p>Levi was surprised by her beautiful voice, as Erwin was leaning closer to them, smiling happily and enjoying the stunning melody of her sound.</p><p>“Never thought you had such voice, I’ve only heard the raspy shitty one so far”</p><p>And so, they celebrated.</p><p>Sharing the small cake, then opening the presents before drinking together.</p><p>After an exhausting day, this was the best thing he ever rested with.</p><p>And after such a hard life, having Levi and Hanji as his friends was the best thing he ever had.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I would've posted this after my previous works which are not here yet. BUT IT'S ERWIN'S BIRTHDAY AND I DON'T WANNA MISS IT</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>